Everywhere You Go
by CrazyCutePeanut
Summary: Frank really likes Ruby, and she has NO IDEA. Yet.  The story takes place when they are near 15/16 years old.  FxR ENJOY!


**Author's note: This story is about all of the Ruby Gloom characters. One secret changes the whole relationship between everyone in the house. Whose secret is it? Who will find out? What will happen? READ ON TO FIND OUT! FxR, some FxI, and some RxS. Total fluff. So much fluff that I think I'm cozy enough to fall asleep…ZzzzZzzz… And there is a bit of T rated material. DON'T MIND IT. The group has grown up a little bit, and I'd say that they're all about the age of seventeen. And the song, 'Everywhere you go' is an original. I wrote it myself. Enjoy!**

Everywhere you go

"Hello, Gloomsville! Are you ready to rock?" screamed Frank into the mic.

"One, two, three, four!" Len shouted.

Burn these letters you find from me

A sign that we're not meant to be

Together

All those years ago, when we were in love, we sat in the trees

Lips on lips and hair blowing in the breeze

Whispered 'Forever'

Why'd we go down that road; we didn't know where it would go

And now

Hearts are broken.

I didn't want to lead you on, and now all we had is gone

I ain't jokin'

How did we come across this?

What did we do to deserve this

Heartache that we don't need

I guess the tears are hard to take and everything is ripping at the seams.

Sometimes I wonder if this was all a dream

In the night I hear you scream, "Goodbye"

Goodbye.

Is there a potion to reverse this mistake

And if there is would we be able to forsake this love?

How did we come across this?

What did we do to deserve this

Heartache that we don't need

I guess the tears are hard to take and everything is ripping at the seams.

As I sing this song I get emotional

Wishing I was more devotional.

But this is all in the past, you know

So don't look back at me,

It just hurts.

The pain will all go away in time

Although you'll no longer be mine

I would like for you to know

That I will always be in your heart everywhere you go.

"Whoo-hoo! Yeah! You guys rock!" Iris screamed, as Frank and Len finished their song. It was the first track on their new album, 'Scared to Death'.

"Yeah, you guys are great! Especially you, Scaredy! You were amazing! Mind if I'm first in line to buy your album?" Ruby smiled. As close friends as they were, Ruby loved to encourage Frank and Len with their music.

"Don't mind at all, Ruby. You can buy five if you want." Len teased.

"I think everyone in Gloomsville is going to love this Gloomapalooza! We're going to ROCK!" Scaredy Bat said, who, lately, had finally gotten over his fear of everything.

"Yeah, guys thanks for coming. It means a lot." Frank said, happily.

"It's the least we could do, Frank. You guys are always helping us out. Besides, we LOVE when you give us previews of your new song debuts." Skull Boy said.

"Yeah, we'll it's getting late, so we'd better get to sleep. We have a busy day ahead of us." Ruby said.

It was the eve before the eve of Gloomapalooza # 9, and Frank and Len had to rehearse, and check their instruments. Ruby and the others, on the other hand, had to do the sound check, the lighting check, the special effects, the staging of the sets, and design the clothes that the two brothers would wear.

Ruby, Iris, Scaredy, and Skull Boy left to get ready for bed. Frank and Len on the other hand, stayed behind.

"Ruby's a sweet girl. We are so lucky to have her as our friend. Wouldn't you say so, Frank?"

"Of course! That is just one question nobody should ask us, because…you know, that question is just totally…unquestionable. Len, before we go to sleep, I have to tell you something that no one else in this house should know."

"Sure, buddy."

_In the Ruby and Iris' bathroom…_

"Don't you love Frank and Len's music?" Iris asked Ruby, who was brushing her teeth. Iris's red PJs almost fell off of her, because she was so excited.

"Yeah. I know they'll eventually get a talent scout to notice them." Ruby smiled. She was wearing silky black lingerie that she got only two days ago.

"Totally. The talent scout could be Skull Boy," Iris laughed. "Ruby, don't you think that your PJs are a little too sexy for you?"

"What, I can't wear sexy black lingerie to bed? It isn't like the boys are gonna come in, right?" Ruby pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. You know those PJs look really cute on you." Iris gargled and swished the water in her mouth.

Just then, Frank and Len barged into the bathroom. The glass that Iris was holding almost fell out her hand. She spit out her gargled water in Ruby's face, and threw her water in Frank and Len's face. Frank and Len, who stood at the door, with a dazed look on their face, didn't seem to care that there was used-water in their faces; they just stared at Ruby in awe.

"Whoa…" Len drooled.

"Wow." Frank cooed.

"GUYS! I COULD'VE BEEN TAKING A SHOWER FOR ALL YOU CARE!" Iris screamed in pure disgust.

"Uh…uh…w-we just came to ask what time the costume fitting was at." Len said whose eyes glazed over Ruby's small figure.

"It's at ten o'clock in the morning."

"Oh, alright. See you later, uh…?" Frank said who still wasn't himself.

"Ruby." Iris said, who sounded angrier than she looked.

"Right. See you later, Ruby." Frank said whose voice was more business than anything right now.

When the two twins left, Iris said, "They've been acting weird ever since they saw you with your sexy lingerie. What is it, like, magic pyjamas or something?"

"No. I don't think their supposed to be magic, unless that magician I bought them from lied to me…" Ruby caught her friends' amazed eye and added, "I was kidding."

"That's not funny, Ruby. You know, you shouldn't let people take advantage of you because of your looks." Iris said. Her I-told-you-so-iveness was kicking in.

"Iris," Ruby rolled her eyes. "It's not like I'm gonna join a prostitute club or something. Look to the bright side-you still have a chance at love. I'm not in love with anyone anyway." Ruby flipped her hair.

"Really?" Iris hoped that she'd find love one of these days.

"Yeah! I mean, I'm just into hanging out with my friends. Anyways, I'm gonna go to bed now. I have that costume fitting at ten. And it's getting late. Have a nice sleep, Iris." Ruby yawned.

"Night, Ruby." Iris smiled, who looked as if she could fall asleep any second.

_In Frank and Len's garage…_

"Didn't Ruby look smoking in her PJs, Frank?" Len slurred his words like he always did when he was beyond tired.

"Sure, but I prefer that you don't talk about her like that, bro." Frank appeared to be blushing at the image of Ruby. Len paid no attention to him.

"Iight, but, MAN, was she hot or what?"

"LEN!" Frank almost slugged his twin in the face, but he refrained.

"Sorry, Frank, but still." Len gave his brother the I'm-so-right look.

"I just…think that Ruby doesn't deserve to be talked about like this. She's…special."

"Okay," Len's voice slurred, and he went over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. "So, dude, what did you want to tell me that 'no one in this house should know'?"

"I kind of just did."

Len stared at his brother blankly.

"I like Ruby. Gosh, you're so stupid."

"WHAT? YOU LIKE RUBY?" Len spewed his beer all over the floor. His eyes were open and he was obviously awake now. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, MAN?"

"Because. I didn't want you to be like this." Frank gestured to the floor. "Look at the mess you made."

"Oh my gosh, bro, I'm so happy for you! You DO know that you can have her if you want her, right? She's a free woman, dude!"

"LEN, BE QUIET; EVERYONE IN THIS HOUSE IS GONNA KNOW." Frank gave his brother the evil eye.

"Everyone in this house is gonna know what?" Ruby came in through the door of their garage. She was wearing her black bathrobe and matching slippers. Her hair was pinned up, as if she just washed her hair. Her face was completely make up free, and she looked like a goddess. (In Frank's eyes- awww)

"That Frank likes-"Len started.

Frank clapped his hand over his brothers' mouth just in time. "What Len MEANT to say," he gave his brother a look that only brothers would understand. "Was that everyone in this house is gonna know that he sleeps with a teddy bear."

Ruby gasped. "I thought he always slept with that Cyclops?"

(Remember: Teddy bears are evil in Gloomsville. A Cyclops is a popular doll that Gloomsville residents take to bed.)

"No, that was mine. Len's afraid of the dark, and he's too 'manly' to hold onto me in the night." Len smiled proudly.

"Oh okay, that's cool. I just came over here to tell you that the fitting is actually at nine o'clock in the morning instead of ten. I have a long list of things to do tomorrow, so the quicker the fitting is, the faster I can get things done."

"I can help, Ruby! I mean, if it's no trouble." Frank offered earnestly.

"Thanks Frank! It's no trouble at all. See you at nine!" Ruby waved out the door.

"Yeah. Thanks Frank." Len sulked. Now he was stuck helping his love struck brother help around the house with his soon-to-be girlfriend.

"Sorry dude. But I just want to hang out with her for now. Nothing serious."

"That's cool. If that's how you feel about Ruby, then I'll be here to support you through this whole thing."

"Thanks man." Frank felt at ease now. "Now, Len, clean up your mess."

"Ha! In your dreams. Why don't you and Ruby clean it up tomorrow?" Len said in a teasing voice.

"Good night, Len!" Frank didn't want to have this conversation at this time of night.

"Night, bro." Len's voice was slurring again, and Frank fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**So, what do you guys think? Pretty good for part one?**


End file.
